Justice Evolution Minor Characters
Minor characters from Justice Evolution. Protagonists Forger - Forger was a bug who saved Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman, Starfire, Wolverine, Jean, and Jim from the Henothin. He then explained to them that Orion and all the New Gods lived on a floating island. During a storm caused by Darkseid and Apocalypse on Brainiac's asteroid, Forger helped the evacuees from the city in his hive until the storm ended with the destruction of Brainiac and Darkseid. Forger then brought them back and asked for Forgiveness from High Father for his presumption. Instead, High Father asked for forgiveness for forgetting that everybody in the universe has a place, and he promises that Forger's place was with them in the city for his great deed in saving the citizens. Sera - Sera was an impatient girl in High Father's gardening class. She really tried, but her shrub did not prosper. Accompanied by a lesson in patience, High Father made the shrub larger than that of any of her classmates. She also met a man from Earth-2 named Jim and thought he was a bug. High Father was called away by Orion, but Sera managed to overhear the ill tidings from Apokolips. She was then left in the care of Robin, Starfire, and Jim while the others went off to talk in private. She then asked why Starfire was orange and learned she was from another planet entirely. She then ended up being cared by Jean Grey, Wolverine, Robin, and Starfire after the others left. She was then comforted by Jean during Darkseid's attack on New Genesis, Sera was evacuated with the rest of the people of Supertown, but she was reluctant to go in first but went in after Wolverine told her too. She, the other children, and several other citizens and heroes were sheltered by Forager, and later reunited with Highfather. She also met a girl named Raven that Starfire told her about, and she thought Raven was cool. Jor-El - The biological grandfather of Superboy through Superman. Before Krypton exploded, Jor-El helped stop Zod's attempted take over of Krypton and helped free Argos. He was also present when Zod was imprisoned in the Phantom Zone. Penny Dee - Penny was the wife of LexCorp employee John Dee, whose activity in smuggling landed him in prison. Fed up with him and of his not being there for their daughter Natalie, she eventually found another man and left John. This did not sit well with John, who was close to making a big break at the time. Penny and her new boyfriend Rick settled in a cabin outside of town. But at night, John - who had broken out of prison - looked her up. He visited her in her dream, appearing so terrifying that she screamed it out. Rick tried to calm her, but she did not reply. She was rushed to the hospital, where the only thing doctors could do was sedate her. Despite the best efforts of the doctors and J'onn J'onzz, she never woke up from her delusion. Natalie Dee - John and Penny's wife. After John escaped prison, he visited her in her dreams and took her to a Utopian World where she continually slept contentedly, even as her mother screamed while John tortured her as Dr. Destiny. Antagonists Metallo - Metallo attempted to rob Jump City's National Bank before he was stopped by the Titans, including Superboy. He was then taken to Stryker's by Batman. Parasite - During Mystique's escape attempt when she faced Wonder Woman, Terra, Starfire, Blackfire, Jean, Shadowcat, and X-23, Mystique turned one of her copies into Parasite. He fought Jean, but she used her telekinesis to smash him with an iron bar that causes Parasite to liquefy and retreat to Mystique. Trigon - Trigon guarded Raven's mind when Xavier and J'onn went into her mind to free her from Apocalypse, but he was easily handled. Later, an apparition of Trigon appeared and taunted Raven that he's part of her, weakening her until Raven's memories of Arella reminded her that she's free of Trigon, and she has something Trigon doesn't have, love. Raven then destroys the apparition, freeing herself from Dr. Destiny. Carnage - During Mystique's escape attempt when she faced Wonder Woman, Terra, Starfire, Blackfire, Jean, Shadowcat, and X-23, Mystique turned one of her copies into Carnage. He fought Blackfire and called him her worst nightmare. He attacked Blackfire and screamed when she destroyed his Symbiote Axe with her Star Bolt due to its extreme heat, so she held her Star Bolts to him until he retreated back into Mystique. Dr. Doom - During Mystique's escape attempt when she faced Wonder Woman, Terra, Starfire, Blackfire, Jean, Shadowcat, and X-23, Mystique turned one of her copies into Dr. Doom. He fought Starfire and was defeated by her. Juggernaut - During Mystique's escape attempt when she faced Wonder Woman, Terra, Starfire, Blackfire, Jean, Shadowcat, and X-23, Mystique turned one of her copies into Juggernaut. He fought Terra and punched through her rocks before tossing her down and stepping on her until she trapped him in Earth and squeezed him until he retreated back into Mystique. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters